Without A Fight
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward Challenge: Supertramp The castaways will be divided in three teams. One member of the team must throw a rope with a hook in a box with sandbags at the top of a platform and pull the hook to drop twenty sandbags. Then another team member must toss the sandbags to another who must throw them in a net tube. When all the sandbags are inside the net tube, all the members of the team must take off the sandbags from the tube. Then one member must toss the sandbags in a trampoline to reach five net baskets. The first team to put one sandbag on each basket, wins reward. Reward: Overnight stay at a spa Winner: '''Guylan Smith, Franklin Tylers, Laura Murphy '''Immunity Challenge: Keep On Your Toes The Survivors would each stand on a small wooden perch in an a-frame. They would brace a wooden block on their head and keep it in place using the wooden board above them. The structure would force the contestants to stand on their toes slightly, increasing the difficulty. The last person left with their wooden block intact wins immunity. Winner: Story Night 24 The Omniglot comes back after Jamie’s blindside. Jillian wants to know how it went down. Bailey explains that Jamie came to them and told them that she was flipping and they didn’t know if they could trust her. Jillian becomes annoyed that Jamie is the reason she’s in the minority. While the majority alliance sleeps, the minority begins to ponder their future. Franklin talks to Laura and says they may need to side with Ha’apai and hope for any future cracks in their alliance. Laura reluctantly agrees. Day 25 In the morning, Franklin and Guylan go to treemail. Franklin explains that he’s willing to vote with the Ha’apai alliance if it means his life in the game is prolonged. Guylan says that they’ll talk after the challenge and collects the mail. At the challenge, the castaways are split in three teams. The blue team is Jillian, Jessica and Bailey. The red team is Franklin, Laura and Guylan. The black team is Mick, Nick and Barbie. Jillian struggles with the rope to the point where Bailey grabs it from her hands and does the tossing. She gets in on her first attempt. Franklin misses his first two swings but gets it on his third while Mick keeps missing the hook. Jessica and Guylan throw for their respective teams. Most of Jessica’s balls land in the middle of the net while most of Guylan’s go straight through, with only a couple getting stuck in the net. Mick finally gets the hook and brings all the balls to the throwing area. Jillian complains about the rope burn, which further annoys Bailey. Laura tosses the balls in the final stage of the challenge. Her first three get into a basket while her next ten miss. This gives Bailey, Jessica and Jillian enough time to catch up while Barbie, Nick and Mick are completely out of the challenge. Laura scores her next two shots, winning the red team reward. At the spa, Laura, Franklin and Guylan are welcomed by two beautiful women and a man, which makes all three happy. The three are then given their massage and served lunch. Franklin then brings up the conversation him and Guylan had before the challenge. Guylan proposes a deal, they vote off one of their own at the next tribal council and a Ha’apai member will go after. Franklin, Laura and Guylan shake on the deal. Guylan then says the person that goes is up to them. Laura and Franklin go over the pros and cons of Jessica and Jillian. While Jessica doesn’t do well in challenges, her social game is better than Jillian’s by a small percent. While Jillian is unable to win due to no one liking her, her strategic game is better than Jessica’s. Guylan tells them that they don’t have to decide right now and can just enjoy the reward. Back at camp, Bailey and Barbie continue with their daily chores. Bailey tells Barbie how Jillian was the reason they lost while Barbie tells her she was annoyed with Mick and the rope. Meanwhile, Mick and Nick talk about their standing in the alliance. Mick comments how they are at the bottom but can’t do anything about it yet and that they should wait until there are two Niua members remaining until they make their move. Nick agrees. In a confessional, Mick comments how he makes most of Nick’s decisions in the game. In the water, Jillian and Jessica comment about how they need the hidden immunity idol now that they have the minority. The two girls search for two hours but come up empty handed, not knowing the idol is in Guylan’s bag, which he left at camp. Jillian and Jessica come back to see Barbie staring at them. Jillian says ‘Quit staring at me you weird bitch’ and that causes a fight between the two women. Barbie makes fun of Jillian’s position while Jillian makes petty comments about her hair and how she’s riding Guylan’s coattails. At the mere mention of the word coattail, Barbie freaks out, cursing out the lawyer. Jillian ignores her and leaves. At the spa, Guylan, Laura and Franklin are served dinner. Laura notices a note in her napkin and waits until Guylan looks away to grab it. Unbeknownst to her, Guylan sees her take the note. The trio then talk over dinner. Laura tells Franklin and Guylan about how her husband managed to beat cancer a year before she came on and that the experience taught her to never take anything for granted. Day 26 At the spa, Franklin has to wake Laura up, who doesn’t want to get out of bed. A boat takes them back to camp where they are bombarded with questions. Laura and Franklin manage to get away from the group to look for the idol. They read the clue several times and look around the well, but fail to find the clue. Guylan talks to Barbie and Bailey about the deal he made with Franklin and Laura. The two have doubts about the deal since it could cause either Mick or Nick to flip on them but Guylan tells her he hasn’t decided whether he will stay true to the deal or not. Later, Mick, Nick, Jillian and Jessica all go out fishing. Jillian offers a Final Four deal between them. While Nick is wary, Mick likes the idea but is worried because Franklin and Laura have talked to Guylan a lot since Jamie’s boot and that they might not have a majority. Jessica tells Mick that she will talk to Franklin. When they come back to shore, Jessica approached Franklin, telling him about the talk. However, she leaves out the Final Four part. Franklin believes she may have made a side deal with the two and Jessica would have to leave. Day 27 The nine remaining castaways meet up for their next immunity challenge. Franklin gives the necklace back and Jeff explains the challenge. Nearly a second into the challenge, Nick’s block comes off, eliminating him. Jillian is eliminated a minute later. Jeff comments how the two people who won the first individual immunities have been lacking in the individual challenges so far. Franklin begins to wobble but saves himself, while Bailey isn’t so lucky. She falls off after three minutes. Jeff comments how all the former Niua members are all still while some of the former Ha’apai members are struggling. As soon as Jeff finishes that statement, Mick falls, leaving only Barbie and Guylan left for the Ha’apai alliance. An hour goes by and Laura comments how her legs have been in pain for the past thirty minutes. She then looses concentration and falls off. Unable to stand, Laura sits on the grass. Then, a large gust of wind comes by, causing Barbie to fall off her platform. Jillian cheers on Jessica and Franklin. Jillian distracts Jessica and makes her fall, which annoys Jessica. Franklin and Guylan go on for another half hour before they both start to wobble. Franklin adjusts himself but, out of nowhere, his board falls, winning Guylan immunity. After getting the necklace, the nine head back to camp. At camp, Guylan asks Franklin if he made a decision. Franklin says he’s leaning more towards Jessica because her social game is a little stronger than Jillian’s and that could win her the game. Guylan says he needs to be fully sure of his answer and Franklin says he will tell him minutes before they go to Tribal. Nick and Mick go to Jillian and ask about the vote. Jillian says that Barbie is Guylan’s closet ally and that she should go. Nick is still wary about an alliance with Jillian. Nick talks it over with Mick and explains that Jillian isn’t the most trustworthy of people. Mick agrees but says they will need her in the future. Jillian and Jessica go in the woods to talk strategy. The two say that Barbie needs to go so Guylan doesn’t have his ‘lapdog’ anymore. Unbeknownst to them, Barbie is listening to the whole conversation. Barbie goes to Guylan and tells her what she heard. As she’s explaining, she begins to cry, barely able to get out a word. Guylan comforts her, saying that Jillian said it out of anger and that she is the farthest thing from a ‘lapdog’. Minutes before tribal, Guylan and Franklin talk. Franklin still wants Jessica out while Guylan begins to push for Jillian. Franklin says they need to come up with a decision soon because they have to leave for tribal in just a few minutes. At Tribal, Jillian again calls Barbie ‘Guylan’s sheep’. This causes an argument between the two ladies with Barbie calling Jillian ‘a stuck up lawyer bitch’. On the jury bench, Jamie can’t help but laugh. Jeff reminds Jillian that Survivor is a social game and she isn’t helping her case. Jessica comments that they’ve been at each other’s throats since the reward challenge. Bailey then says that, while annoying, it can be quite comical that Jillian thinks Barbie is Guylan’s sheep when everyone in their alliance makes the decisions, not just Guylan. Mick interjects, saying that him and Nick are never in the decision making. Jessica points out that Guylan, Barbie and Bailey are a tight three and Mick and Nick are at the bottom. Happy with the chain of events, Jeff begins the voting process. Jeff then collects the urn and asks if anyone wants to play the hidden immunity idol. Guylan stays seated and Jeff tallies the votes. Jillian and Jessica’s votes for Barbie are shown first. Then, five consecutive Jessica votes pop up, blindsiding the musician and the lawyer. The two share a hug before Jessica takes her torch to Jeff to get snuffed. Jillian looks at Franklin and Laura, who look away. Jeff comments that there were two blindsides in a row and doubts they will stop. The Final 8 then leave tribal. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *Barbie and Bailey try to convince Guylan to go back on his deal with Franklin. Will he do it? *Nick begins to have doubt in his alliance with Mick. *Another blindside is coming up! Author's Notes